Doctor Who- The Sherlock adventures
by Spocky99
Summary: This is a fan fiction I made for my friend. It has Sherlock, Doctor Who and Star Trek (New Kind- 2009/2013) in it and I hope you like it :) new characters; Eleanor and Clara they are The Doctor's companions read this for the pleasure of amazement
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- **

"So, you. You are Mr Sherlock Holmes. The- Sherlock Holmes?" Clara said perched on the end of her chair, gazing at the man that stood straight in front of her.

"Yes, the great and ONLY consulting detective." The tall man looked down at Amelia with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye.

"Huh-huh, trust me. I know that." Clara glanced down at the floor and after realising what she had said, looked at Sherlock and hid her face.

"Nice. Casual."

"Oi! Shut it you or I'll knock your block off!" Clara turned to her tremendously witty friend, Eleanor.

"What? Only pointing out the obvious." Eleanor smiled at Clara who was staring back at her furiously.

"Sorry about that. Huh huh, my friend she-"

"Your friend, Eleanor Smith, works at the Elite modelling company- fetching clothes and water for the actual models. She has been known to make witty and sometimes humorous remarks- mostly about your idols. For example, me. Remarks which you do not care to hear but enjoy listening to them. Sherlock looked down at the two girls who were sat with their mouths wide open staring at him in shock and amazement.

"Em, excuse me but, huh, how the bloody hell do you know that about me?" Eleanor stood up and walked over to the consulting detective and stared him straight in the eyes. It was weird for her to see him not looking over his cheekbones.

"I do my research." Sherlock nodded at Eleanor and turned around.

""But you've only known me for the past ten minutes! How could you have possibly!?" Eleanor turned to Clara in a need of help. Whom of which was still sat with her mouth wide open.

"Before you start again, but, where is this?" Sherlock contemplated his surroundings and was unable to work out what the awkward technology was.

"This? This is the TARDIS." The door entering the TARDIS opened and in stepped the tall, handsome man that is the doctor.

"Doctor! Your back!" Clara jumped off her chair and ran over to the doctor who was standing in the doorway staring at Sherlock.

"Doctor?.. Doctor who?" Sherlock watched the Doctor as he drew closer to him.

"I am The Doctor, this is my TARDIS, these are my friends and who do you think that you, yourself, are?" The Doctor said staring at Sherlock straight in the eye. Clara and Eleanor stood around the two masterminds wondering what would happen next.

"I am Mr Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock stood up straight and looked at The Doctor who was examining Sherlock's movements.

"The one and only consulting detective." The Doctor and Sherlock spoke at the same time which made them both catch eye contact and smirk at the coincidence.

"I see you've heard of me… Doctor."

"Well, yes. Clara over there doesn't stop yapping on about you, and wop bang! Here you are in the TARDIS! See Clara? Told you I'd find something 'cool' and look! I got you Sherlock Holmes! My word, I'm getting better at this!" The Doctor strolled past Sherlock until he reached Clara and put his hand on her shoulder. He laughed and turned to Sherlock and Eleanor who were still staring at each other angered.

"Ladies, calm down!" The Doctor smiled at the pair who had broken eye contact for the first time in five minutes.

"Your right, this is just childish." Sherlock smiled smugly and turned to Eleanor. "Isn't it Eleanor?"

"Right you! You little w-"Eleanor turned to Sherlock and was about to cause world war three. Then she saw the doctor's reaction and decided to stop.

"What's this all about anyways?" The Doctor leant against the heart of the TARDIS and folded his arms.

"He knows EVERYTHING about me."

"I know where you work and your name. Doesn't sound like everything, now does it?"

"You know my personality too!"

"I know that you make witty remarks."

"But you've only." Eleanor decided to stop in her tracks as she knew someone would end up getting thumped.

"Anyways, moving on swiftly, Sherlock are you coming along with us or do you have plans with say John or Lestrade or anyone for that matter?"

"I can't see why not. It'll give me, you and the girls a chance to bond." Sherlock smiled and glanced at Clara who looked like she'd just won the lottery.

"Good, that means we can leave strait away then!" The doctor jumped straight up and started fiddling with buttons and levers until the TARDIS faded away from the quay side of London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Here we are. Scotland 1055. Why did you want to come here again?" The Doctor said walking over to the TARDIS door and pausing with his hand on it.

"Oh, just curious to see what it would look like…" Said Sherlock, smirking and then turning to The Doctor.

"Uh—huh." Said The Doctor sarcastically pushing the door open.

"Doctor, you've done it again." Clara said as she stepped out the TARDIS.

"I've done what again?" said The Doctor poking his head out of the TARDIS. "Ah I see."

"Ahaha! Brilliant! Well done Doctor." Eleanor said looking around the room they were standing in.

"Oh ha! Eleanor. Just a simple mistake. Sherlock do want to come and have a look?" The Doctor said staring at Eleanor while holding back a smile before turning back to the TARDIS door.

Sherlock stepped out of the TARDIS and shook his head in disbelief. "Em where exactly are we?" Sherlock said staring at the man directly in front of him behind the glass wall.

"You are on the U.S.S Star ship Enterprise." The man said, staring at Sherlock in almost amazement.

"Oh we're not here again are? Oh holy TARDIS of Gallefrayn." The doctor said, pivoting on the spot to look at Sherlock and his new 'Best Friend' while Clara and Eleanor stood next to each other smiling like mad and giggling.

"Ehem!" They all turned round to see the blonde headed man stand before them.

"Mr Kirk!" Said The Doctor holding out his arms.

"I thought I recognised you all. And by the way it's CAPTAIN Kirk." Said Kirk, nodding his head at The Doctor.

"Oh, you may know us but you don't know this guy. Allow me to introduce you to Mr Sherlock Holmes." Said The Doctor, holding his arm out in Sherlock's direction.

"Captain James Kirk." Said Kirk holding out his hand in Sherlock's direction.

"Yes, I know, you're American… From Idaho? Yes, I can tell by your accent, about 22… 25. Womanizer. Arrogant…" Sherlock ranted while looking at Kirk's un-amused face.

"Um yeah." Said Kirk squinting through one eye at the dark mysterious man.

"Captain, there back!"

"Yes Spock, I know, that's why I have been conversing with them for the past few minutes." Said Kirk tiredly to Spock, whom of which had caught glimpse of Eleanor.

"Oh Spock. You are so foolish?" Questioned Khan from behind the glass smiling at Spock, who was looking back at him with a blank face.

"Khan, although I find your observation intelligent, I find that giving a damn count's as an emotion." Spock said to Khan while looking across the room.

"Oh how clever, Mr Spock." Khan said with a gleam in his eye. Spock nodded and focused onto Sherlock who was new to Spock's acquaintance.

"And who may you be? I don't seem to have met you Mr..?"

"Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, the one and only consulting detective." Sherlock said as he fascined a button on his suit.

"Thank you, Mr Holmes." Said Spock, nodding towards Sherlock.

"Right, ok. Sorry Captain Kirk, Mr Spock for intruding on your ship again." Said The Doctor scratching the back of his head.

"Em Khan? My friend would like to say something to you." Eleanor said smirking while nudging Clara with her elbow.

"What! N-no I don't! Eleanor, wouldn't you like to say something to Spock?" Clara said blushing and flapping around.

"Mr Spock." Announced Eleanor and Spock at the same time. The caught eye contact and Eleanor looked away sheepishly.

"And no, I did not want to say anything to Mr Spock, Clara." Said Eleanor leaning against the TARDIS trying to look 'cool'.

"Are we finished ladies?" Asked The Doctor who was smiling at the pair argue.

"Yes, sorry Doctor." Clara said bowing her head.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Eleanor said looking around the room.

"Well it's obvious that the two girls are nervous around Khan and Mr Spock. So they must want to say something." Said Sherlock looking at the two girls in disbelief.

"SSHH!" The pair nearly screamed at Sherlock.

"You see? Right there is a sign of embarrassment." Sherlock said glancing around the room looking for support.

"Right that's enough, Sherlock. We need to make like a tree and leave anyways." The Doctor said smiling at Eleanor who laughed at him.

"Doctor, wow! Which amazing person did you here that one off of?" Eleanor said sarcastically and smiling.

"Only the best, Eleanor." He said winking at her and laughing.

"Not so fast Doctor. We still haven't found ANY information about you and we're not planning on trying to find anymore." Said Kirk stepping in front of The Doctor with a frown on his face.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Said Eleanor tapping Kirk on the shoulder. "Do you know who this man is? He can bring you down without even losing a breathe." Eleanor said staring Kirk in the eye.

"El! Calm down! I've been to the centre of the universe with you and I and you know what I will do." Said the doctor holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry it's just I-I'm."

"Get into the TARDIS. Now. You too Clara, Sherlock." The Doctor said pointing at the Police Box.

"But-" Eleanor said helplessly at the doctor, quickly glancing at Spock and Kirk.

"Go." The Doctor said staring at Eleanor who quickly turned to the TARDIS and walked in along with Clara and Sherlock.

"Now that that's over and done with. What do you want?" The Doctor spoke angrily at Kirk.

"I want to know who you are and why you keep on coming back here." Said Kirk in frustration with the doctor.

"Captain, I don't think that this is wise."

"Spock please shut up." Said kirk tilting his head towards Spock.

"I'll tell you who I am. I'm The Doctor, I am 903 years old, I'm a Time Lord from the Planet Gallefrayn and I am the man that means that you and your 'mates' are still alive and wondering the Earth, never mind exploring the Universe." The Doctor said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Grab him." Said Kirk with two bold men stood behind him.

"Kirk, no!" Shouted Spock after the blind Captain.

"Doctor! No!" shouted Eleanor and Clara after the lifeless heap on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"C-Clara?" Eleanor awoke from the long black out with a screaming head ache unaware of what had just happened or where she was. She sat up and leaned against the glass barrier while holding her head.

"Eleanor, is it?"

"Um yeah… who is that?" Eleanor jumped with a fright from the deep dark voice.

"It is I, Khan."

"W-Where's Clara? Where's The doctor? Where's Sherlock even for that matter!" Demanded Eleanor realising that it was just her and Khan left alone.

"They took them. For examination of course." Said Khan gazing out of the cell's window into the vast Universe.

"Why didn't they take me?!" Eleanor demanded as she stood up and slammed her fist on the glass.

"Now, now Eleanor. No need to get angry." Spock and Bones walked into the centre of the room. Spock, holding an electronic note pad and Bones holding some sort of futuristic medical device.

"Oh suck it Bones." Eleanor turned round to face the white wall of the cell. Meanwhile, Bones and Spock turned to each other in confusion and carried on walking towards Eleanor's Cell.

"Put your arm through this hole please." Said Bones, making a whole through the glass with another confusing gadget.

"Why should I?"

"I would advise you, Eleanor that you listen to him."

"Why. Are you going to take me away like you did with my friends?" Eleanor muttered under her breathe.

"Listen to them Eleanor. They will keep your friends safe. Don't be stupid. Don't lose them like I did." Khan spoke slowly and stared directly into Eleanor's eyes. He bowed his head and turned back to looking outside the window.

"Khan… I."

"Listen to me Eleanor! Do what they say and you'll be safe!" Khan shouted at Eleanor while he grabbed a hold of the windowsill. Eleanor put her arm through the glass un-reluctantly.

"Thank you." Said Bones tiredly. Spock grabbed her arm and Bones jabbed her arm with the metal device.

"Son of a-!" Eleanor tried to pull her arm back but Spock's grip on her arm was too tight. He looked up at her with a blank face and lowered his eyebrows to almost a frown.

"Your friends, they're all safe." Spock said looking back down at Eleanor's arm. Eleanor looked at Spock with joy in her heart but depression tattooed on her face.

"Are they-"

"Sorry to butt in here but- How do you know my nickname?" Said Bones dropping Eleanor's arm and staring at her directly in the eyes.

"Erm… I've heard about you back on Earth." Said Eleanor trying to be as casual as she could.

"Wow. I didn't know I was that well known." Said Bones looking pretty impressed with himself.

"So, where are they then? And where's the TARDIS?" Eleanor demanded pulling her arm back to her side.

"They are located in a different sector of the ship. I can guarantee their safety." Said Spock looking up to Eleanor's face.

"Thank you Mr Spock." She smiled and turned to gaze out the small cell window.

"We… could let you see them…" Bones said cautiously trying not to start one of Spock's rants about how it's breaking the rules and regulations.

"Wont Kirk be watching?" Eleanor whispered to the pair.

"Oh who cares?" Bones said to Eleanor boldly.

"I." Spock looked towards Bones and stopped himself.

"You what?" Said bones folding his arms, turning himself towards Spock

"Nothing, I just was going to say that it was breaking the regulations set by the Captain." Spock said looking at Bones.

Eleanor placed her hands on the glass. "Please Mr Spock! Let me see them." She felt tears her rush to her eyes. There was a long pause, Eleanor felt a tear roll down her cheek and she let her hands slide down the glass. She looked to the floor and stepped back into the back of the cell.

Bones stared at Spock disgusted in his ways. Spock watched Eleanor as she rested her head against the white wall. He glanced back to Bones and took a deep breathe. "Ok."

"What? What did you say?!" Eleanor lifted her head from the wall and turned to Spock and Bones.

"Yeah, what did you just say?" Asked Bones confused at the new words that came from Spock's mouth.

"I said ok. Why is that a surprise?" Spock gave a confused look towards Bones and Eleanor.

"You NEVER agree to anything that breaks the rules. Are you alright Spock?" Bones and Eleanor laughed.

"I am perfectly fine." Spock walked over to the left hand side of the cell and pushed a few buttons until a door appeared and opened. Eleanor stepped outside of the cell while she wiped away a few tears. She smiled at Spock and Bones who smiled back at her.

"Right this way." Said Bones as he walked over to the exit.

"Thank you Khan, thank you so much." Eleanor walked over to Khan's cell and tapped on the Glass. He turned around.

"Don't thank me. Thank the Star Fleet and their mistakes." Khan said with a smirk on his face. He then turned around promptly and went back to gazing out star filled window.

Eleanor held her gaze for about 30 seconds even when she started to walk away with Bones and Spock. All she could think about was what he meant when he said "Thank the Star Fleet and their mistakes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're safe!" Shouted Clara across the room towards Eleanor, whom of which was walking into the room with Spock and Bones.

"Yeah…" Eleanor answered, still confused. As she walked in front of the pair over to Clara and Sherlock who were holding half a deck of cards each.

"What's wrong? Eleanor, what have they done?!" Clara stood up, leaving the cards next to Sherlock. She walked over to Eleanor and stared daggers at Spock and Bones who were standing in the door way as clueless as Clara was.

"What? We haven't done anything!" Protested Bones staring at Clara with his arms folded. Meanwhile Eleanor stood at the window tracing her fingers over the stars that stood in front of her.

"What! Look at her! I haven't seen her like this since we were seven!" Clara pointed her arm over to her and masqueraded shaking her vigorously. Bones stood staring at Clara angrily.

"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?!" Eleanor snapped back into sense and turned round to face the squabbling pair. "I NEED TO SEE HIM! WHERE IS HE? TELL ME!" Eleanor ran over to Bones and stole his stare from Clara.

"I don't know! Why am I always accused as the bad guy here?" Bones answered confused at the coincidence.

"I'm sorry Dr McCoy, but where is The Doctor?" Eleanor grabbed a hold of his upper arms and looked him straight in the eye. He smirked and looked away.

"It's ok, just in the wrong place at the wrong times it always happens…."

"Mr Spock, Dr McCoy." Bones face dropped he took down Eleanor's arms and turned around. Captain Kirk was standing in the doorway looking very surprised and angry.

"Captain." Chanted Spock and Bones- knowing they were about to get an earful.

"Kirk." Muttered Eleanor spitefully.

"I suggest that you take this girl back to her cell, before you get into even more trouble for the treason that you have just committed." Kirk said with his hands behind his back and a smug look on his face.

"What's in your hands?" Sherlock stood up and pointed over to Kirk's arm with a stern expression on his face while shuffling the deck of cards.

"There is nothing in my hands I can assure you, Mr Holmes." Exclaimed Kirk, switching his centre on balance to his other leg.

"Well you obviously do. You can tell from your body language. For example, when I pointed out the fact, you tensed your shoulders, hands and arms. Obviously a sign of weakness." Sherlock said as he crossed over the room towards Kirk. He stood up straight and looked down at him. Sherlock squinted through his eyes for just a second and smiled smugly.

"Mr Holmes, I do find your observations senseless." Kirk said trying to look as calm as possible. This made Sherlock laugh. He turned back around to Clara who was stood with her hand to her mouth- looking as if she was about to explode with excitement.

"Anything you say… Captain." Sherlock said turning back round to Kirk. Whom of which was fidgeting in small movements avoiding eye contact with everyone. (Trying to look 'calm').

Clara leant over to Sherlock and whispered into his ear. "I think you broke him." This made Sherlock laugh and return to shuffle the deck of cards.

"Right, moving on… Kirk you little. Where is The Doctor?" Demanded Eleanor still satisfied with the 'fight' that she had just witnessed. She walked out from behind Bones and stood between him and Spock.

"He… Is in a stable place." Kirk said having to think about the words he was saying. Eleanor became angered with Kirk once again.

"Look you! I will blumin' knock your block off! Tell me where the Fudge he is." Eleanor raised her voice. She stepped closer to Kirk and found herself pointing her finger at his smug face. She knew she could say and do much worse but she stopped herself before they got the chance to stun her again.

"Look Miss Smith, I am in no way intimidated by you. I can bring you down like a ton of rocks." Kirk said folding his arms and staring straight into Eleanor's eyes.

"To be honest Kirk, I cannot be arsed to stand here and fight with a petty idiot like you. Just tell me where The Doctor is and I'll happily make my way back to my cell." Argued Eleanor she glimpsed back to see Clara shaking her head with a gleam in her eye, Sherlock however was flicking through the deck of cards in disinterest.

"Ok then. Do you really want me to tell you?" said Kirk about one centimetre away from Eleanor's face.

"Yeah. Go on then." Eleanor said through her teeth.

"Your precious and wonderful Doctor is on his way back to Earth or where ever he came from, in his little blue box. Satisfied?" Said Kirk, pushing Eleanor back gently out of his face. He smiled smugly at Eleanor.

"W-What? He… He could- he couldn't have!" Eleanor shouted in disbelief. She fell to her knees as if she had just gotten hit by a tidal wave. Clara let out a scream and sat down on the bed where she and Sherlock were sitting happily a few minutes ago. She burst out into tears and hid her face from everyone.

"Take this girl back to her cell." Kirk said turning towards the door. Sherlock looked confused at the fact and turned to the window, he continued to shuffle the cards in more complex ways that he had been before.

"No! Captain please! Let her stay please!" Kirk turned around to Clara who had mascara all down her cheeks. She stood and finally had the courage to talk to Kirk.

"No. Take her away men." Directed Kirk, walking out of the door. Bones turned to Clara who was hurtling herself towards him. He jumped out of the way. Clara wrapped her arms around Eleanor who was still on the floor, motionless.

Moments later, two butch looking men walked into the room and yanked Clara from Eleanor. One of them picked up Eleanor and led her out of the room with no fight.

"NO!" Screamed Clara, kicking the air in front of her. The man tightened his grip on her so she would stop wriggling around. He let go of her and she fell to the floor with a thud. He left the room in the direction that Eleanor left.

"I, I am so, so sorry." Said Bones to Clara, she was smothering herself with her jacket and completely blanked him.

Spock ran out of the room. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Called Bones, running out of the room after him.

There was a long pause until Sherlock broke the silence. "What's going to happen now Clara?" Said Sherlock, sitting down on the floor next to her.

"I… I don't know Sherlock. I really don't know." Clara rested her head on Sherlock's shoulder and let out another lone tear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I need to get back up there… But how?" The Doctor said to himself- twisting dials and hitting buttons on the heart of the TARDIS. He knew that if he went back up onto the Enterprise, he would get his friends and himself killed. It was a risk he was willing to take. All he needed to do was find his way onto the ship without Kirk, or anyone else for that matter, finding out.

"_Doctor… Where are you?" Murmured Eleanor as she sat alone in the empty cell. She rested her head on the glass and noticed Khan was no longer in the cell opposite, Eleanor's eyes widened and she stood up. She knew that something even worse was about to arise. "Oh god Doctor, you better hurry up." Whispered Eleanor to herself, fear was in her voice._

The Doctor leaned on the metal barriers of the TARDIS and thought about how he could rescue the trio. He stood up and walked out the TARDIS door into the busy streets of London once again- this time in search for the Star Fleet headquarters. As he walked up the street he got many looks from the new civilisation, he carried on anyways in desperate search for the building.

"Excuse me, terribly sorry to intrude but um, where is the… Star Fleet Headquarters?" Asked The Doctor, approaching a tall, dark headed man on the corner of Baker Street.

"Have you been living under a rock Sir? Or are you just ignorant?" Answered the tall man- obviously angered by The Doctor.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor replied, clueless to what he had done wrong.

"You really haven't got a clue have you?" Said the man, surprised at what he was hearing.

"Er… No, what happened?" Asked The Doctor still confused.

"My lord. It was destroyed, terrorist attack- planned by Mr John Harrison- I think. Anyways it's been shut down for the time being." Answered the man, still surprised that The Doctor didn't know what had happened.

"Ah… I see… do you know where the nearest one is by any chance?" Said The Doctor, thinking about an alternative.

"Ehhh… Glasgow- maybe. I really don't know." Answered the man he seemed distressed. He started walking away after he finished the sentence.

"Thanks." Shouted The Doctor after the man who was making his way down the street.

The Doctor continued on his way to the headquarters- hoping that there would be some sign of order at the building.

"_Hey!" Eleanor shouted as she banged her fists on the glass shield- hoping some order of authority would walk into the room. She fell to the floor as the whole ship shook vigorously. "Oh no." Eleanor said to herself as she looked out the window."23, 17, 46, 11." She recited to herself._

"_Hey, Sherlock! Stop falling on me!" Shouted Clara, pushing Sherlock off from her once again._

"_You know you love it Clara" Replied Sherlock, smiling and laughing._

"_Sherlock Holmes! I'm seeing a new side to you, you cheeky bastard!" Clara called back at Sherlock with a grin on her face- falling over once again._

"Citizen, please state your name and business."

"Err, John Smith, Star Fleet officer. I was just trying to-"

"Officer John Smith? You do not seem to be registered in our system." Obstructed the police officer.

"Oh really? You might want to check again" Replied The Doctor, pulling out his sonic screwdriver- scanning the robot.

"Access granted." Said the robot- moving out of The Doctor's way.

"Thank you" Said The Doctor pushing past the robot. He opened the door and walked into the building. He made his way up to the front desk where a middle-aged woman sat filing her nails. "Excuse me madam, but could you let me speak to the president of this corporation?" Asked the Doctor with a cheery smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Replied the woman, lifting her eyes from her fingertips.

"I would wish to speak to the president of this corporation. Is it that complicated?" The Doctor said, still trying to look eager and enthusiastic.

"Name?" Asked the woman, leaning over to the computer which stood on the desk in front of her.

"John Smith, Star Fleet officer." Answered the Doctor- showing the woman his psychic paper.

"Which specialty?" Asked the woman, glancing at the paper.

"What?" Questioned The Doctor.

"Which specialty are you part of? Science, Health, Social, Linguistics, Technology? Do I need to go on?" Replied the woman, frustrated with The Doctor's lack of knowledge.

"Err, well, I suppose Science, Social, Linguistics and Technology." Replied The Doctor with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me, Mr Smith, but, there is no chance that you can be all of those at once." Protested the woman, staring The Doctor straight in the eyes.

"I… am a special… officer, who took training in all if those… courses…" The Doctor replied, knowing that it wouldn't go down too well.

"Oh of course! Let me just look you up…" The woman said sarcastically, hitting random buttons on the keyboard. "Oh look! Computer says no."

"Oh come on! That's ancient!" Said The Doctor raising his arms and flopping them back down again.

"Sec-" The Woman called tilting her head back while still looking at The Doctor.

"Wait! hold on- before you shout for security- just let me ask this; Where is The Presidents current placement?" The Doctor shouted, holding out his arm over the desk.

"Why should I tell you?" Said woman, frowning and repositioning herself on her chair.

"Because my friends are in grave danger. That's why." Replied The Doctor staring the woman directly on the eyes.

"Hang on… Here we are, He left the L.A. Station this morning to go into space." The woman said lifting her head and smiling and The Doctor.

"Thank you… Wait does it say where he's heading?" Asked The Doctor thinking about the stories Clara and Eleanor had told him.

"Nope sorry, have a nice day Sir." Answered the woman smiling at The Doctor again.

"Thanks." The Doctor said leaving the building and running back to the TARDIS.

He opened the TARDIS door and ran inside. He started winding twisting and pulling on various Levers and buttons. "I'm coming for you guys." Said The Doctor to himself as The TARDIS faded from the vibrant streets of London.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What's going on in here?" Asked a tall woman, walking into the room- looking quite agitated with Eleanor.

"Oh thank god, it took you long enough!" Replied Eleanor, taking her hands down from the glass.

"Excuse me?" Asked the woman, folding her arms and staring at Eleanor.

"'I was banging on the glass for almost an hour! Anyways- would you be able to tell me where Captain Kirk is?" Questioned Eleanor walking around her cell.

"He's just left the ship, why?" Asked the woman watching each and every one of Eleanor's steps.

"I needed to speak with him, that's all… Unless, you could answer my questions?" Eleanor said lifting her hand up to her mouth, looking at the woman from the corner of her eye.

"What questions?" Asked the woman stepping closer to the cell, raising her right eyebrow.

"Well, why keep me, Clara and Sherlock here and send The Doctor away? Isn't he more important than us?" Eleanor replied, pacing around in circles.

"I- That is classified information." Said the woman stepping back to her original place.

"Oh come on! Seriously? Oh well maybe you can answer this one; Why am I isolated in this cell?" Eleanor Asked the woman who was about to leave the room.

"Because you seem more dangerous." Answered the Woman nodding and turning to the door.

"Wait! What? What do you mean by 'more dangerous'?" Eleanor questioned moving closer to the glass barrier.

"I cannot tell you. Kirk told the guards to place you in this cell." Said the woman leaving the room.

"Thanks a lot!" Called Eleanor. She flopped down onto the bed and sighed as she looked out of the window.

"Wait. Sherlock, do you hear that?!" Clara said leaping from the chair that she was sat on. Sherlock watched Clara in confusion. "Oh my god he's back! Sherlock, The Doctor's back!" Clara squealed while jumping up and down uncontrollably.

"How do you possibly know that?" Asked Sherlock sighing at Clara.

"Can't you hear it? It's the TARDIS! I can hear the TARDIS!" Clara ran to the window and then out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Sighed Sherlock, standing up and following Clara out of the door, shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

Eleanor sat up like a Meerkat. She jumped of the bed and looked around the room. "Oh yeah! He's back! Uh-huh oh yeah! You best believe it bitches!" Sung Eleanor as she danced around her cell.

"Ellie!" Clara called in joy as she skipped into the room. She stopped and laughed at Eleanor who was still prancing round her cell. Sherlock walked into the room, took one look at Eleanor and shook his head, considering whether he should just leave or not.

"Hey there!" Said Eleanor with a big grin on her face. "Hey Sherl, lighten up! The Doctor's back!" Said Eleanor bobbing around on the spot, he let off a smile at Eleanor's 'stupidity'.

"Oh wait! Won't you's get like smacked or something like that?" Asked Eleanor finishing smiling and dancing.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about Kirk…" Said Clara, looking at the door, checking if there was any means of authority standing and watching them.

"It doesn't matter because… guess what!" Eleanor asked Clara.

"What?" Said Clara frowning at Eleanor.

"Kirk is not on the ship. Him and Khan, remember? From the…" Eleanor said nudging the air with her elbow.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. Yes, of course." Said Clara nodding her head remembering that Sherlock didn't, she scratched the back of her head and glanced at him.

"No… Am I missing something?" Asked Sherlock frowning and stepping closer to Clara and Eleanor.

"Pfft, no, not at all… Eh, Time travel stuff…" Said Eleanor, looking at Sherlock.

"It's all Wibbly wobbly stuff, you won't understand, plus The Doctor isn't here so we KHAN'T explain it." Clara said wafting her hands around and smiling at Eleanor from the witty remark.

"Ah-haah, I see what you did there. How humorous." Eleanor said while laughing at Clara.

"Ok…" Sherlock said backing away from the pair, slightly 'freaked out' by them.

"Anyways, enough of this wiff-waff, it's time for us to find The Doctor!" Alerted Eleanor. Suddenly, the whole ship shook again and they all fell over. Eleanor fell forward and smacked her face off of the glass. "Oh My god! Damn it!" Eleanor shouted raising her hand to her nose.

"Are you ok?" Clara asked everyone, pulling herself up from the floor. She looked at the glass which had a blotch of blood on it. "Eleanor? I think you may need to go see Doctor McCoy." Clara said ducking to Eleanor's level.

"Why?" Eleanor whined back.

"Well, first of all, your nose is pouring with blood, and I think you may have cracked the glass with your forehead. Now is that a good enough reason?" Asked Clara, feeling like she was Eleanor's mother.

"What? No I'm not!" Answered Eleanor standing up with a slur in her voice. She looked at the glass and took a step back. "Wait…" She lifted up her hand up to her forehead and nose, which to her, stung like hell. "Ok I believe you now. Now! Take me to McCoy!" Demanded Eleanor with a slur, stumbling around the cell.

"But we can't get her out of the cell." Sherlock said to Clara.

"Um… I'll go and find Doctor McCoy then!" Clara said running out of the room. "Oh and be nice to each other would you?" She said turning around to them and then smiling.

"But-" Sherlock said helplessly after Clara. He knew he wasn't the most comforting person but he knew he had to at least try. "Uhh… Just keep on… Put pressure on the wound otherwise you will be at risk of too much blood loss." Sherlock trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Oh how nice of you to tell me that Sherl, you're a great friend!" Eleanor said sarcastically leaning the side of her head on the glass; it seemed to numb the pain.

"It's Sherlock. And thank you." He said smiling at Eleanor. Eleanor lifted her hand in the thumbs up position and smiled sarcastically. "Strange don't you think? There are no guards in here…" Sherlock said looking around the room, pivoting on the spot. This made Eleanor open her eyes and lift her head back up from off of the glass.

"Hey! What's that crack supposed to mean?" Eleanor said agitated at Sherlock and the state that she was in. He looked at her confused at her observation.

"What?" Sherlock asked turning back around to Eleanor, whom of which was still looking frustrated at Sherlock.

"What do you mean by its strange?" She answered Eleanor trying to stand up straight.

"Oh no, I wasn't meaning it about you! I was just thinking it's weird seeing that this is a prison and all..." Sherlock responded, thinking about how she thought otherwise.

"Oh… Good." Eleanor said, still holding her head in agony. There was a long, awkward pause until Eleanor spoke again. "What's taking her so long?" Eleanor said trying to break the silence, she knew that there was tension between her and Sherlock but despite that, she hated the silence.

Sherlock glanced at Eleanor then turned back to his deep concentration. Eleanor sighed and flopped down onto the bed, she looked out of the window and thought about what was going on in the rest of the ship, if Clara was safe or not. All they could do is wait.


End file.
